


Not So Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jared, Dom Jensen, Felching, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Sub Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always hated the taste of come. Bitter, sticky, tongue numbing crud that has no business anywhere near his mouth. So when Jared begged him to eat the come out of his ass he was surprised, to say the least. </p><p>But Jensen has never been able to say no to Jared, even if he was the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Felching

Jensen has always hated the taste of come. Bitter, sticky, tongue numbing crud that has no business anywhere near his mouth. So when Jared begged him to eat the come out of his ass he was surprised, to say the least.

 

But Jensen has never been able to say no to Jared, even if he was the Master.

 

So here he was, crawling down Jared’s trussed body. His arms were strung up to the headboard with one of his ties – Jared’s favorite if Jensen chose correctly. He was blindfolded with another tie, his lips swollen red and face covered in spit and precome from the face fucking Jensen had so generously provided earlier. Welts were raised, red criss-crosses covering Jared’s heaving chest and stomach – Jensen couldn’t help but run his tongue over a few that looked particularly painful.

 

Jared hissed, his body jerking out of the way instinctively. Jensen grabbed his nipple, twisting the rosy bud hard. “Stay. Still.” He snarled in a voice deeper than his normal. Most fans would know it as his ‘Dean voice’ – but in the bedroom that wasn’t the case. It was his Dom voice – and it had an effect on Jared that Jensen could never get over.

 

Immediately Jared stilled. The only sign of consciousness was the slight quiver of his bottom lip as he drew in short breaths.

 

“Good boy.” Jensen continued his trek down the expanse of Jared’s body, but not before dipping his tongue into the curve of Jared’s throat, licking up the bit of sweat pooling there.

 

His tongue dipped into Jared’s belly button again; he was pleasantly surprised when Jared stayed still – Jensen knew that was a sensitive spot.

 

He finally settled between Jared’s legs, forced open by a spreader bar, his hips pushed up by a pillow for easier access.

 

Jensen hesitated, looking up at his best friend. Hell, he could never resist Jared and he knew it.

 

He spread Jared open with the palms of his hands, shuddering – he’d never looked that close after fucking Jared – they usually went straight to clean up and cuddling; this was beautiful.

 

Jared remained tense, even upon being spread open – not wanting to lose a drop. Jensen had long known Jared had a come kink – he loved keeping it inside him, swallowing it, wearing it anywhere Jensen would put it. Most of the time he spent the majority of the day with a plug in.

 

Jensen smiled a little, running his thumb over Jared’s hole, swollen and red – as beautiful as the rest of him. He didn’t miss the slight shudder that raced through Jared at the simple touch, and there was no way in hell he could miss the groan bitten back by closed lips when he pressed the pad of his finger into Jared.

 

“I think you need to beg me.” Jensen whispered, blowing hot air over Jared’s sensitive hole. Jared whimpered.

 

“Please. Please, Master. Eat my ass. I need it, I’ll do anything.”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes!” Jared jerked at the tie, arching his hips as well as he could.

 

“I will hold you to that.”

 

“What do you want from me, Master?”

 

Jensen remained silent, absentmindedly rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tender, abused flesh as he thought of an answer.

 

When he spoke, it was with authority. “You’re going to wear your cock cage during filming this week. All week.”

 

It was Jared’s turn to stay silent. Jensen could feel him shivering at the simple mention of the cock cage – it was Jared’s one weakness – he had trouble keeping his hands off Jensen on a good day. This week’s filming was going to be stressful – the episode was entirely full of argumentative brothers, and Jared always needed a good fuck afterwards.

 

“Do you agree to the terms, Jay?” Jensen prodded gently when it seemed like Jared wasn’t going to answer.

 

His mouth opened and shut once again. Jensen watched his adam’s apple bob rapidly before he nodded.

  
“Use your words, Jared.” He commanded.

 

Jared’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good boy. Now relax for me. Lemme have that come.”

Jared’s moan as he relaxed his ass was enough to make this worth it. Jensen watched his come begin to dribble from Jared’s hole, his own stomach twisting at how damned sexy it was. He caught it with his thumb, pushing it up and back into Jared, earning another needy grunt.

 

Wasting no more time, Jensen moved forward, running his tongue over Jared’s leaking ass. Jared jerked, groaning from behind his lips. Jensen moved back. “You can make noise, Jay.” He said softly.

 

“Thank you, Master.” Jared breathed.

 

When Jensen went back to licking the outside of his entrance, he took advantage of the permission, groaning and begging for more, pleading with Jensen just to go for it, to eat him out, to clean him up – and Jensen loved every dirty word spilling out of his lover’s mouth.

 

Jensen gripped handfuls of Jared’s ass, pointing his tongue and driving into his stretched hole. He moaned against him, feeling his own come dribble onto his tongue – maybe this wasn’t as bad as he’d assumed.

 

As he worked his hardest to clean Jared’s ass completely, Jensen rutted his hips against the bed. He usually had to recover a little before getting another erection, but those noises and the taste of pure Jared had him aching and ready for another round.

 

When he’d gotten as much as he could with his tongue, Jensen pressed his finger deep into Jared’s channel. He thrust it gently, coaxing the come forward, licking it up as it dribbled out from around his finger.

 

Jared was a mess by this point: bucking and writhing against the mattress. He was fighting against the tie – there was a reason they didn’t use metal cuffs anymore and this was definitely it.

 

Jensen grinned, rolling his eyes up to watch his lover lose it, hard again, pleading. He moved his mouth away and pulled his finger out, crawling up to Jared’s face. He pushed the blindfold off before kissing him hard.

 

Jared kissed back, leaning up into the touch – he was always needy for kisses and cuddles, even if he loved their less traditional playtime.

 

In their kiss, Jensen undid Jared’s bindings, allowing the taller to wrap his arms around him. He moved back only when he had to breathe. “I’m gonna fuck you again, okay?” He whispered, rubbing his nose gently against Jared’s.

 

Jared grinned. “I would love that, Jen… Did you like eating me out?” Jensen laughed a little,

 

“Actually, you’re probably the best meal I’ve had all month.”

 

Jared roared with laughter, punching Jensen hard in the arm. “And you’re an ass.” He responded between breaths.


End file.
